Icha Icha: Demon
by gamsheid
Summary: Jiraiya's version of some scenes of my main story Split in Two... It should prove to live up to your expectations of the self proclaimed super pervert's style.


This is a compilation of dirty one-shots that occur parallel to what happens in my story Split in Two, so you'll see a couple of lines here and there from that story. It's pretty much one big naughty lemon and this is after the genin test, so if you're too young, or don't want to read it, **THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**You must be this perverted to continue reading (Points to Kakashi)**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, A man who wishes to get a blow job from a flat chested pink haired useless bitch. Which sort of explains why Sakura keeps on appearing even though her ranking in the polls isn't that high.

* * *

Chapter 1, Deadly New Jutsu: Hinata

"Oh Jiraiya, you're such a player."

"I know right, Hahaha."

Drink after drink, the hostesses kept on pouring and he kept on drinking. It didn't take long for him to get totally plastered and pass out on the floor. After taking what he owed, plus a small bonus, they tossed his ass out of the brothel.

The sannin was now out on the street, disoriented as he clumsily walked. "Hehe-hic! There wash shome nishe fluffy pudding in that lasht plashe." The grown man giggled as he stumbled along. "Now... to get shome material f-"

He stopped mid sentence and stood up straight as if he sensed something. It almost seemed like he was completely sober in one second as he whispered. "... I feel a perversion in the air..."

His notebook soon appeared in his hand as he started to write down on it like a man possessed. _"I feel it... the inspiration is flowing into me... a-a succubus... and a hospital patient! Dear god I'm a genius!"_

As the words formed on the paper, what the sennin didn't know was that it was actually going on at that very second.

* * *

[Naruto's hospital room, in the middle of the night]

After surviving an attack from the traitor Mizuki, and a bunshin that was controlled by the Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto was in a dead sleep on the hospital bed. He wouldn't have even made it through alive without the help of Hyuuga Hinata who, at the moment, was trying to sleep in the other bed within the same room as the blonde, but couldn't when she knew he was only meters away.

Right now though, two nurses were walking out of the room after playing a cruel prank on the blonde. Other than not taking care of him, the boy had a tube forcibly inserted in his now semi-erect penis which the nurses had prepared. His groans of pain could be heard within the room, and as soon as the nurses had left, Hinata had rushed to his side.

"D-don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll help you." Hinata reassured with a concerned look in her eyes. She just wanted him to stop feeling the pain, so she grabbed the tube and yanked on it, only for Naruto to yelp in pain before she let go. "G-gomen, I didn't m-mean t-to..."

"_I-I have to pull it out carefully... so that means..." _Hinata thought as she looked towards the tent in Naruto's gown and gulped with a red blush on her face. _"I-It's f-for Naruto-kun."_

Hesitantly Hinata pulled up his gown, and with an unsteady hand, grabbed Naruto's rod just under the head to keep it still. _"I-I can't even wrap my hand all the way around it. It's so hard and hot, but soft against my skin... NO! BAD HINATA! Stop thinking about Naruto-kun's p-p-p-..." _She couldn't even say the word in her mind. Shaking her head to get the thought out completely, she once again grabbed the tube near the tip this time, and slowly pulled it out, apologizing each time he made a sound of pain.

Naruto's face soon held a look of relief, and after covering up his modesty, Hinata's did too. Her blush had gone down a lot as well... until she noticed her hand hadn't let go of him. _"NO! LET GO! You're not a perverted girl. Bad hentai hand, bad!" _The shy girl mentally scolded her hand but it didn't seem like it wanted to let go. _"No! If I don't let go now... my body might... act on it's... own..."_

The will to resist was breaking down, and soon her hand began to slowly stroke the boy's member. _"It really is soft, and warm. It's a lot harder than it was before too... this is the first time I've ever seen a boy's- NO! STOP IT NOW!" _Hinata mentally shouted as she let go and took a step back. _"I-I can't do this... I'm a Hyuuga... if... if I ever get close to him, he'd die... he'd die by my hands... I don't want to eat Naruto-kun... I'm not allowed to be with Naruto-kun... I'm a monster... an unworthy monster!"_

Many people don't know this, but a large majority of bloodline limits originate from demons, which is why water country had a purge of all bloodlines to clean themselves, of what they called _tainted blood, _not too long ago which caused the civil war. The Hyuuga clan originated from Water country, but fled almost a hundred years ago because of their origins to a demon called a succubus.

The Byakugan was a gift from such an ancestor, but with it came many draw backs. The members were left with a craving for physical energy, one of the two energies used to create chakra. They didn't need it to survive like the succubus because they could make their own, but they had an insatiable hunger for it. There are many ways in which they can drink the energy from a person's body, but the easiest way for them is to suck someone's blood which contained chakra as well. However when they sink their fangs into the person, they cannot stop until they are full, and usually they don't get full from just one serving, causing anyone that were bitten to die.

To deal with this hunger, they sought each other for comfort and nourishment. The hunger for energy wasn't as extreme when sucked out of a Hyuuga clan member, and is why they only seek companionship from within the clan. Those that sought others outside of the clan always ended up in despair after killing the one they loved when they became more... intimate. Many thought they were blessed, but many within the clan saw it as a curse...

Hinata began to tear up when she reminded herself that she could never be with him... that is until her nose twitched as she smelled something. Looking back at the source, Hinata saw the tent in Naruto's gown with a small wet stain at the tip. _"Naruto-kun is letting out a little white blood... I-I can't be close to him... but would it be so bad to have a small taste?"_ Hinata thought as she hesitantly reached for his member once more.

Stroking it through the gown, she watched as the stain slowly got bigger, and soon the tip was wet enough for a little bit to seep through. Using her finger, she wiped it and then put it in her mouth to taste. "Mhmmm sooo sweet." Hinata dreamily appreciated as she enjoyed the taste. _"It's so much better than the breast milk or red blood the clan makes me drink."_

She saw a bit more seep through, and couldn't stop herself from thinking. _"Well it's already out."_

Once again she savoured the taste, but when it was gone she wanted more. _"A little more wouldn't hurt... right?" _Her body didn't seem to second guess when she pulled up the gown, and saw the wet tip. She gave it a small lick, getting a moan of approval from the blonde. _"N-Naruto-kun liked that? W-well... if he liked it, then..."_

Her hand, now grasped around his hard flesh rod, began to slowly pump the blonde who moaned every now and then from the pleasure. _"I'm making him feel good."_ Hinata thought as she felt a sense of control over him, and basked in the soft sounds of his bliss. The speed of her hand continued to increase as she wanted to hear more of how good she was making him feel.

His member throbbed as it started to prepare itself. _"I can feel his pulse, it's like I'm holding onto his heart." _Hinata thought as she pumped even faster.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore as his hands grabbed the sheet below and he released up into the air with a loud groan, only for it to fall back down on his abdomen. _"Th-that's Naruto-kun's blood. I made Naruto-kun's white blood come out. There's so much of it too." _Hinata observed as she dipped her finger in it to get a feel. _"It's so thick... a lot thicker than the small ones that came out before..."_

Her finger, now covered in Naruto's orgasm, came up to her lips so that she could suck it dry. _"DELICIOUS! I-It's the greatest thing I've ever tasted!" _Hinata's thought, before she looked at the rest in hunger. Her tongue began to dance around his abs as she licked up every last drop that was on him. _"Naruto-kun is just completely delicious!"_

When she looked around for more, she felt a little bothered before her stomach growled in starvation. Not finding anymore, she looked at the source. _"H-he's still hard... maybe I can have a little more before I go back to bed." _She told herself as she grasped the boy's dick. It was still sensitive from ejaculating not too long ago, so when Hinata started to stroke him, louder moans came from him. _"Do you still have blood inside of you Naruto-kun?"_

She had to answer her own question, as she activated her Byakugan. _"I-It's already starting to build up." _Hinata noticed as she pumped faster in anticipation. The familiar throbbing was back again, and there was a strong smell coming from the tip. _"He's going to let out some more!"_

Without hesitating, Hinata put the tip into her mouth and sucked as she saw the semen begin to shoot up through his member. She was surprised by the volume of this one, as she couldn't take it all at once, and a few spurts at the end got on her face. _"So much... Naruto-kun gave me so much delicious blood." _Hinata thought as she swallowed the load, and then cleaned her face off with her hand before licking it off. _"I think I can get all of it in my mouth this time."_

Her restraint seemed to be gone as she went further down the shaft and sucked on him as her hand stroked the rest. Instinct was the only thing guiding her since she had no experience doing this before. It was clumsy and she couldn't put that much in her mouth, but it didn't stop the moans coming from the blonde.

Leftover sperm that was inside his cock was slowly being sucked out and Hinata would pull back so that she could lick off what came out while still engulfing the tip. Her body would seem to quiver each time she swallowed a drop as a heat built up in her lower abdomen. The groans coming from Naruto every time her wet tongue glided over his tip, as he was being sucked, were not missed by the heiress, and she soon caught on.

When she went back down, she noticed how he enjoyed the movement, so she started repeating it as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. _"Naruto-kun likes it... he really likes what I'm doing to him..." _Hinata thought as her womanhood began to moisten from just hearing his sounds of pleasure. _"... He's feeling good because of me..."_

Once more Naruto's member began to pulse, and Hinata could see the white liquid beginning to build up again. Getting ready for it, she pulled back to the tip before Naruto came in her mouth. She tried to drink as fast as possible, but when it became too much, she put more of him in her mouth so that he would cum down her throat, rather than pull it out. The spot between her legs was now soaked after hearing Naruto's appreciated moans.

Pulling back, Hinata closed her eyes as she swallowed what remained in her mouth. The heat in her body rose too high, causing her hands to go down and cover the aching feeling at her lower lips. _"I... I-I can't take it!" _Hinata mentally screamed, and then got on the bed on all fours over the boy's sleeping body.

Tears began to form in the heiress's eyes as she looked down at the boy she always had her eyes on. "I-I'm so s-s-s-s-sorry N-N-Naruto-kun... I-I c-can't s-stop m-m-myself." Hinata apologized with tears running down her face and falling onto his. She grabbed his cock at the base to hold it steady, and began to lower herself until his tip was at her entrance. "P-Please forgive me."

The next second, she dropped hard on him, impaling herself on his erect penis. She let out a quick scream of pain before she muffled it by biting her lower lip. It hurt, it really hurt having her virginity penetrated, and a small trickle of blood did come out of her, but the succubus genes didn't stop her tight snatch from squeezing down on his shaft, almost locking it in place. _"It's inside... he's inside me, and now my insides are wrapped around him. How could I do this to Naruto-kun!?... I won't be able to take it out now until I'm done eating." _Hinata thought as tears continued streaming down her eyes from the pain and the revolting feeling she had for herself. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry N-N-Naruto-kun... I-Im so sorry!"

The Hyuuga could only feel misery now as the sadness took over her, and she laid on his chest crying while he was still inside her. For a couple of minutes, it was the only thing she did, crying into his chest while apologizing. It didn't stop until she noticed a small movement from her vagina. _"...No..." _It was unconsciously squeezing down on Naruto's cock as if it were trying to suck him in. _"No! Stop!..." _

The time was getting shorter and shorter between contractions, making her insides gently massage the boy's dick without even moving her body. A little bit of pleasure was felt as the walls pushed up against his hard member. _"Please, I don't want to kill him..." _Hinata thought after she let out a moan, and pushed herself up onto her arms as she looked at Naruto's face. The aching feeling she was getting from her unsatisfied womanhood was building up, and her hips started to lightly move. _"... but I need Naruto-kun so bad!"_

A small amount of soreness was still there, but the pain from seeing the face of the boy she was about to kill was too much for her. _"Y-you didn't deserve this Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry. I'll try to make you feel as good as I can, I promise..." _Hinata mentally vowed as she carefully turned around into a reverse cowgirl so that she wouldn't see his face, and feel her heart shattering as she did this to him.

Closing her eyes, she put her hands on the bed between his legs for support, and started increasing the pace as she raised and lowered her hips. The pleasurable sounds coming from the blonde encouraged her to go faster, and pretty soon, the pain felt between her legs was gone. All she felt was pleasure now as the thick meaty rod rubbed her walls, causing her to let out her own moans of pleasure. _"I-It's so good. Your penis feels so good Naruto-kun."_

She'd never felt such pleasure before, and she wanted to feel more of it. Placing her feet between the boy's thighs, she sat like a frog, and shook her hips faster against his. The heat inside her was really starting to build, and she didn't care anymore who heard her as she moaned out loud... that is until she felt two hands grab her waist to stop her. Both of her hands came up to cover her mouth to stop any further sounds, as her Byakugan widened when she noticed who had grabbed her. _"N-Naruto-kun is awake!"_

"Agh... what's going on? What's this warm wet thing on my-" Naruto questioned in a dazed state before he tried lifting the warm wet thing off of him, causing the heiress to lose balance and fall forward on all fours. Unfortunately for him, Hinata's snatch had other plans as it squeezed on him tightly, not letting him go, and pulled his body up with her. Not wanting to fall, he desperately held the girl's hips close to him, forcing his cock to be fully submerged inside her wet cavern once again. A loud groan escaped his mouth from the sudden shock in pleasure. "Wh-what is th-Ohhhhhh!" He moaned once again as he tried pulling out, but was gripped tightly at the tip.

Hinata had one hand over her mouth as soon as he had dipped into her. _"I-I can't let him know it's me, I definitely can't let him know it's me!"_

Looking down in the dark and adjusting his legs, the blonde saw his tip engrossed in the slit of what he recognized belonged to a woman, from between the opening of the hospital gown she was wearing. He couldn't see the face of the one he was inside of because of the limited lighting, but he was more surprised by the size of his shaft after taking a second look at it. _"What the hell is going on? My dick isn't this big, and why is it so hard? Plus, nothing has ever felt this good before, and why is a girl even close to me to begin with..." _Naruto contemplated as he reached only one possible answer. _"This has to be a dream... –ttebayo."_

Giving a little test, he slowly pushed his erection back inside and enjoyed the feeling it gave him. _"It's so wet and warm... girls in the real world don't have anything like this... plus it's super tight, it's definitely a dream...I wonder if it can feel better?..." _Naruto wondered and started increasing the pace. The faster he went, the more he noticed something. _"It's getting tighter."_

All questions were forgotten as he just immersed himself in the pleasure. His hips couldn't stop as they slammed into Hinata rapidly from behind, not being afraid to pull back fast as her slit wouldn't allow him to pull out.

The shy girl as well began to rock her hips against his to increase the wonderful feeling, and pretty soon she couldn't take it anymore as her pussy tightened around him. _"NARUTOOO-KUUUUUUNN!!!" _She mentally exclaimed while letting out a muffled scream. Spasms wrecked through her body, causing a loss of strength, if Naruto wasn't holding her hips there would be nothing sticking up at the moment.

While this happened, her orgasm spilled over Naruto's penis which was sucked deep into her womanhood, right up to the entrance of her womb. As the heiress's walls convulsed, the village outcast's throbbing member had reached its limits. _"I feel like my dick is going to explo-_

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted in surprise as he started to dump his seed into Hinata's womb.

A seal then appeared over the girl's bottom like a tattoo, but was mostly hidden by the hospital gown. This is when the succubus side of her ancestry started taking effect. Automatically, her chakra began to enter his system through his cock to reach his testicles. His sack scrunched up, and every last drop of semen was beginning to release.

"_No... Naruto-kun is going to die now!" _Hinata thought in horror with tear filled eyes, since she knew that after a minute Naruto would run out, but her body would still want to suck out more, causing the blood in his body to be sucked out from his manhood like a straw until she was full of physical energy. She just knew he was going to die of blood loss.

As soon as her womb was almost full of his seed, the seal on her body dimly glowed once before it started to absorb the excessive cum and store it for later. One minute, two minutes, three minutes, one spurt after another came gushing out of him as he continued to ejaculate.

If Hinata wasn't suffering from her own repeating orgasms from the loads erupting inside of her, she would have noticed some red chakra rapidly producing as much semen as the boy was letting out. _"I god it's so warm, and it tastes SOOOO GOOOOOOD!"_

After ten heavenly minutes, Naruto was finally done, and he collapsed over Hinata, still inside her. _"Th-that was amazing... it felt so... it felt so, I don't even know how to describe it... and his white blood, I can't believe Naruto-kun was actually able to feed me with so much white blood..." _Hinata thought with a satisfied look on her face until it turned to panic. _"Oh no! Did I drink too much white blood? He's not moving... I... I killed Naruto-k-"_

"Oh god... that was amazing!" The supposedly dead boy exclaimed as he propped his upper body with both hands and started taking deep breaths in. "This is the... greatest dream... ever!... Nothing has ever... felt this good!"

Even though blood was still coursing through his stiff manhood, Naruto was able to pull out of Hinata's content folds as he got back up on his knees. However, he wasn't done as he grabbed the hips of the girl on his hospital bed, and lifted them up as he positioned himself. "I wonder if it'll feel the same if I do it again?"

Keeping her upper body on the bed, while her bottom was in the air, the Hyuuga had both hands now over her mouth as her eyes widened. _"N-Naruto-kun wants to do it again!? B-b-but-AHHMMmmmm!" _Hinata thought until she felt the boy's cock penetrating her once again. _"How did he survive m-OOOOHHH!"_

Both their sexes were still sensitive because of the previous orgasm, so the heiress's walls, strongly squeezing down on the demon child's throbbing member, were causing both of them to go crazy. His hips were moving all on their own as they slammed into hers with such force that the dominant sound was their flesh covered in her juices slapping against each other.

"_It's like he's e-... like he's even harder!" _Hinata thought before Naruto's hands grasped her bottom's cheeks, to get a better hold, as he pounded relentlessly into her. _"Oh god, oh god, oh GOD! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

More of her juices gushed out onto him to help lube him up as her walls clamped down tighter on him. It didn't slow him down at all. He just continued thrusting into her faster and faster while she orgasm. _"No! Don't keep moving while I'm still- OHH!- while I'm still c-cumMMMMMIIIIINNNNNGGGG!"_

Even more force came down on his shaft as her snatched tried to milk him dry. After a couple seconds of the feeling, it was too much for the blonde as he bent forward, hugged the bluenette around the abdomen, and locked himself into place as he plunged back deeply into her. "Oh man, it's coming, It's CoMinG, IT'S COOOOOOMMMMMMMIIIIINNNGGG!"

With the succubus part of her satisfied, Naruto was able to have a regular ejaculation, like the few he had before he woke up, but the size was still impressive as he once more poured a large load into the heiress's womb. The seal on her body sucked up the excess cum like before, but that still didn't stop the pressure of the thick liquid spraying into her. _"He still has this much-EHHAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Neither of them could support each other's weight as they both fell back down on the bed panting as they came down from their highs. _"How many-... How many times has me made me c-" _Hinata couldn't even finish her sentence when she felt the blonde's erect penis move inside her. _"He couldn't... he just... how could h-AHUHMmmm..."_

"This... is amazing... it just feels... better... and better." The boy praised as he slowly got up to straddle Hinata's thighs. Both hands were on her rear again, strongly squeezing down so that a bit of flesh seeped between his fingers, while his dick was still inside her.

With all the energy he had left, he thrust into her as she laid flat on the bed. The bottom side of his shaft would rub roughly against the receptive flesh inside her close to the entrance. With her still tender walls compressing him so hard to extract his sperm, both of them couldn't help the powerful orgasm that came.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NAAAARUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata screamed, not being able to hold it back anymore, as both of their worlds went white. His cum gushing into her with his chakra was so intense that it caused the bulges from her Byakugan to stretch out even farther.

It was too much for the village outcast it seemed since he passed out from the incredible feeling. However that didn't stop his still rock hard cock to flood the heiress's womb full of his lineage.

"_I can't believe... how much white blood he has... he was able to feed me... fully... and more... and his penis is still hard after all that... No one has ever been able to do this to a Hyuuga... not even a Hyuuga... Naruto-kun is really amazing." _Hinata admired while deactivating her doujutsu as she started recovering from the amazing experience she just had.

After a while, she carefully pulled herself out from under Naruto, and repositioned him back to how he originally was sleeping on the bed with his modesty covered, even though there still was a tent. She couldn't help the blush that formed on her face as she remembered how much pleasure his manhood had given her. _"He was so delicious too..." _Hinata thought and then looked at the boy's peaceful face before she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips which caused her to go a deep shade of red. "Th-thank y-you N-N-Naruto-kun... f-for f-f-f-f-f-f-feeding m-m-m-me."

"What are you doing?" Anko asked as she walked into the room causing Hinata to respond with an 'eep'. She looked at the girl standing next to Naruto's sleeping form with a tent not too far from her, and the smell of sex in the air. This caused her to quirk a purple eyebrow. _"Did she have sex with the boy? She's a Hyuuga but he's still alive, how is that possible?"_

"_Oh god, please don't find out what I did with him." _Hinata prayed even though her juices were running down her leg while Naruto's sperm was safely stored in her body. Not wanting to speak about her feeding time, she explained how the two nurses from before wished to do harm to Naruto, and how now she needed the older woman's help to do the job the two nurses refused to perform for the boy.

"_She definitely fed from him, but I'll keep quiet for now until I figure out how the boy survived..." _Anko decided before complying.

Even though the Hyuuga was happy, she still couldn't help the feeling of dread that was building up inside her. _"What will the clan do when they find out I lost my purity... what will otou-san do?" _Hinata thought before she pushed it to the back of her mind as she cleaned off the boy she had given her virginity too. However what she didn't know was that the red chakra she had eaten along with the blonde's was already starting to heal her body... including her lost innocence.

* * *

[Back with Jiraiya]

The self proclaimed (and widely proclaimed) super pervert couldn't help but giggle as he finished up the chapter. _"This is perfect! Just perfect! I'm gonna get a lot of happy lords and kage with this new book."_

* * *

Next Chapter, Forgiveness: Anko-nee-chan

A/N: THAT'S RIGHT, SUCCUBUS... It's pretty much the theme =P

So yeah, as you can tell I couldn't hold myself back it seems. Every time I had a feeling of writing something dirty in my main story, I would just switch over to this and start writing a little bit until that feeling went away. Also I'm on a holiday and it's really hard to write my next chapter of Split in Two with all the distractions. I'll definitely have it done though somewhere within next week... just don't know when. For now, I thought I'd just put up this one-shot for (like I said in my main story) the more perverted of us... o.O

I hope this can hold most of you until I put out the new chapter. (and for those of you who haven't read Split in Two... I hope you do after reading this =P)


End file.
